


The Tease

by Meg (maximorphs)



Series: Avengers Imagines (SMUT/NSFW) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximorphs/pseuds/Meg
Summary: Female Reader x Clint Barton (Jeremy Renner)





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yavanna80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavanna80/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This one is for all you Hawkeye fans out there!
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Maxi x ;)

_'Come on, baby, let's ride,_

_We can escape to the great sunshine,_

_I know your wife, that she wouldn't mind.'_

_\- Cola (Kristijan Majic Remix) by Lana Del Rey._

****

****

_-_

****

 

You smiled, eyes skimming over the text again:

_Hey babe! Fury gave us the all clear. We're free for a movie night, just you and me. See you at 8, Mrs Barton ;)_

You flushed.

It had been six years and Clint, your husband, still had that effect on you. Biting your lip, you rushed to your wardrobe to get ready.

 

 

-

 

 

While you were adding the last touches to your make up, the sound of keys rattling in the door drew your attention and you panicked.

"Shit! I'm not ready yet!"

The door shut with a thud from down the hall.

"Babe?” Clint called, "you home?"

Ignoring the way you skin tingled at the sound of his voice, you replied.

"Affirmative."

There was a deep chuckle from outside the bedroom door.

Scrambling around your bedroom, you picked out the essentials - purse, keys, phone etc. - and stepped into the hallway.

In seconds, a needy hot mouth was pressed to yours and you moaned softly. Pulling back and blinking rapidly you glanced up at the man in front of you and swallowed hard.

He was just as sexy out of his SHIELD uniform then he was in it. Clint wore a tight formal back shirt, casual grey slack pants and pumps.

And those damn sunglasses, perched on the top of his head.

_He only does it to piss me off now. Damn sexy dork._

Yet what startled you the most was the blazing hot look he was giving you.

Then he saw what you were wearing.

A tight purple dress hugged your figure, emphasising your bust a bit and caressing your curves. Completed with simple black heels and minimal make up.

"Good evening baby."

You smirked up at your gaping husband.

"Damn woman, you're going to make me wanna miss this movie."

He whispered huskily and you sighed.

"Not happening", you smirked at his look of disbelief.

"Aww why?" Clint whined.

You just rolled your eyes.

"Because babe, we booked the best seats in the house and we can't waste the money." You explain and he sighs.

"Alright then."

Smiling happily, you took his hand and lead him to the car.

 

 

-

 

 

As it turns out, turning your husband down was a bad move.

You took your seats in the cinema, patiently waiting for [FAVORITE MOVIE] to start. The good thing about paying for the premier seats was that you and Clint were near the top, away from prying eyes - and the usual "holy shit that's  _Hawkeye!?"._

You were safely shrouded in darkness.

Unfortunately for you, you were now stuck with the world’s biggest man-child and he was board.

He was bored and horny.

"Baaabbbbeee...?"

Clint whined from his seat next to you. Closing your eyes slightly, shrugging off irritation, you smiled tightly.

"Yes dear?"

He leaned over slightly, enough so that you could smell his intoxicating sent.

"I want to play a game..."

You shifted in your seat slightly.

"Err, yeah sure? What do you want to play?" You asked, glancing over at him, only to see that he was staring at you intently.

Clint didn't answer, instead just throwing his arm around your shoulder, and turning his attention back to the screen as the movie began. It looked like a normal enough gesture, except with the tip of his thumb brushing over the side of your neck, you shivered.

He continued this, casually sweeping his fingers across your neck and your shoulder. As time wore on, you became increasingly aware of his movements. From when he shifted in his seat to when he sucked in a breath.

Every casual place he touched you - neck, shoulder, a lock of hair being tucked behind your ear - it was like he'd lit a match.

_And he knows it too, the smug asshole. Well two can play at this game._

Biting the inside of cheek, heart hammering, you brushed your fingers against his knee and Clint stilled. Risking a glance at him, you saw that his cheeks were slightly pink.

_HA! I’ve got you._

Tightening your grip, you slowly dragged your nails up the inside of his thigh. A wrist grabbed yours.

"Baby don't _."_

Clint growled into your ear, and  _fuck_  that turned you on because it sounded like a challenge.

Sitting up straighter, you leaned towards him too, until you were inches apart.

"Is that a challenge  _baby?"_

The temperature spiked.

He outright groaned then and thank God you were so isolated from the other people. You'd probably be arrested for eye fucking on the spot.

You hand had gone slack on his knee.

The cinema was filling up pretty fast at this point; a lot of people were clearly late. Despite this your husband did not relent.

His fingers were now skimming the hem of your dress and you were practically panting.

"Jesus Christ Clint."

Again, he didn't answer. Just stared ahead, eyes locked onto the screen in front of him. Yet you could tell he wasn't paying attention at all.

"Tell me what you want", he breathed into your ear, breath hot, "I want you to tell me how good you want me to make you feel..."

You whimpered, desperately.

"Clint please, just touch me baby."

You finally locked eyes with him and it only took that split second for warmth to pool between your legs.

"Good girl."

You grit your teeth, barely suppressing a moan as his fingers brushed against your swollen clit through your now soaked panties. You shifted, slowly rubbing your hips into his movements.

"That's it babe. Just like that...”

He groaned.

You slowly moved your hand up towards the button of his slacks, flicking them open and dragging the zip down.

His eyes are wide, almost black as he carefully watches you.

Not taking your eyes from his, you reach into his boxers and grip him - hard.

Clint jumps in his seat, grunting softly.

_"Shit."_

He leans forward once more, teeth bared, nipping at your ear. His mouth brushes your neck and you whimper.

"Fuck, when I get you alone later. You won't be able to  _move_  when I'm done with you, [Y/N]."

As he says this, his hand slips past your panties and in-between your legs.

Your hands grip the arm rests, your whole body quaking as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out. You squirm, needing  _more_  yet are unable to move too much lest you attract any attention to yourselves.

It hits you what you two are doing. You've always been frisky, but you've never done anything like this in six years. Closing your eyes, you feel the all too familiar pull of pleasure just under your stomach.

All the while you drag your hand over his dick, slowly jerking him up and down, up and down again and again.

Clint's lips on your skin, his hands in-between your thighs and  _fuck_  you are so close and he knows it because his ministrations become rougher. You lift your hips and he angles his hand, pushing yourself down into his palm. It takes all of your willpower not to cry out.

He's panting now, face flushed and body rigid. You'd get on your knees right now if you could.

"Clint-  _please baby_. I need to cum, please,  _fuck,_  please please let me."

You whine and moan softly as you cum hard, barely keeping quiet as you spill all over his fingers.

Clint withdraws his hand immediately.

You come down from your high, your head spinning slightly.

_How did he? Why did he just-_

As if he can read your mind:

"Maximoff,” he deadpanned, “We got to talking and he gave me some err advice. The kid and his girlfriend are at this all the time apparently. It sounds like they’re kinky bastards."

Your eyes widen, shocked slightly but then again not that much.

"Well I'll buy him some flowers as a thank you!"

Clint smirks at you and nods down to his pants.

He's still hard.

Heat floods your system again and you lick your lips, shivering.

"Want to get out of here babe?"

"Lead the way Mr Barton."

 

 

-

 

 

You don't remember exiting the cinema, all you're aware off is the way Clint's hands grip the steering wheel as he speeds down the road, his knuckles white.

He's staring straight ahead and a heavy, lust laden silence falls over the two of you.

Finally, when he does speak, he voice is hoarse.

"Baby you will be the death of me. That was so fucking hot. Christ I need you."

He reaches over and starts fondling your legs as he drives.

"Babe, watch the road!"

Clint's eyes widen and he stops the car just in time.

"Sorry." He mumbles and you sigh.

You lean over to him and nuzzle his face.

"Can you not just pull over?! Please!"

He smirks naughtily.

"No can do hunny. You've been bad, so I'm making you  _wait."_

He purrs and you groan.

"What do you plan to do with me Sir?"

Your cheeks are aflame and you're slightly mortified.

Yet Clint sucks in a breath.

"Shit, call me that again."

You frown, uncertain.

"Sir? Really?"

_Was he... into this? Time to find out._

Steeling yourself, you lean over again and press your lips to the shell of his ear.

"Please Sir, I want to know, what do you want to do to me  _right now_."

Clint's eyes are wild.

"I will rip that dress off with my bare hands, and fuck you until you cannot walk. Have I made myself perfectly clear,  _dear?"_

Your heart pounds, cilt throbbing once more.

"Crystal."

You whisper.

And it's nothing but filthy whispers and teasing touches all the way home.

 

 

-

 

 

Your back hits the front door with a  _thud_ , as Clint presses his frame against yours, desperate for friction. His mouth nips a trail up your neck and you moan.

"Clinton Barton, I swear to God if you don't open this door right now!-

You don't get to finish the sentence, as Clint simply picks you up with ease, enjoying the way his arms hug your waist as you wrap your legs around his body.

You fumble with the lock with shaky fingers as his lips reach your ear.

"See I told you those keys don't- oh no that's ok then!"

You giggle, pulling him inside by the collar of his shirt

He licks his lips in anticipation, slowly walking over and cupping your face between his hands.

"Oh babe, six years and you still get me going like I'm a damn teenager. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Birdy."

You both smile as you pull him down for a deep kiss. Your mouth teasing his, he moans softly and you help him shrug off his jacket. Becoming needier, you push your hands under his shirt, reveling at every inch of hot skin you find underneath.

He groans.

You lift his shirt over his head and sigh.

You glance up at your husband, and whimper. His jaw is clenched, his are eyes dilated and his arms are like a cage, trapping you to his body. Not that you’re complaining. His hands skim across your thighs, you’re running your fingers through his blonde locks, and that moment is so full of desire it makes you  _burn_.

"Clint please.”

You whisper and he rests his forehead against yours.

Achingly slowly, his lips tease yours open, not kissing, just prying. You pant at this, heart racing. Your arms snake around his neck as he runs his tongue across your bottom lip. Your legs turn to jelly when he shoves you forcefully against the door, mouth finally claiming yours, passion crashing around you.

You push away from the door, movements frantic. Your fingers are buried in his hair, pulling slightly. Clint's tongue wrestles with yours. His hands fly to your hips, pressing himself against you. You stand on your tiptoes, grinding against the bulge in his pants.

"Shit babe.."

He groans and you both moan at the sensation.

Your fingers rip at the bottom of his pants, dragging the zipper down. You hand finds his dick and you sigh, gripping him tightly.

Clint hisses, his eyes screwed shut, mouth agape as you slowly jerk him.

"Fuck babe... yeah.."

Wetness pools between your legs. You love pleasing him. You could watch him come undone a million times and never get used to the sight.

A grow escapes his mouth, as he slams his lips onto yours once more, gripping onto you for dear life.

He's tearing at your dress, mumbling something about how he'll buy you another one.

"I just need to be inside of you baby."

"Yes.”

You sigh.

Before you know it, you’re pinned to the wall next to the staircase, clad in a simple purple bra and panties.

Clint looks like he's about to bang his head against the wall.

"Do you do this on purpose!?"

He asks, exasperated yet so turned on he can't stop trembling.

Smirking, you lean against the wall, pouting slightly.

"Now why would I do that?"

You whisper and he huffs.

"Because you’re a naughty little minx,  _that's_  why!"

You’re wrapped around him again in an instant. Clint kicks his pants off, sending them flying across the front room. He rids you of your bra, mouth latching onto one pert nipple.

"Jesus Clint!"

His tongue swipes across the bud, mouthing at your skin. He does the same to the other one, seeming satisfied when you can't stop shaking.

Then your mouths are crashing together over and over again, and he sets you down on the stairs.

You frown, confused.

"Err here? There's a perfectly sturdy bed upstairs."

You question and Clint regards you carefully.

"It's up to you sweetie. Here or the bedroom?"

Smiling playfully, you reach for him and he kneels in front of you, clearly hanging off your every word.

"This could be fun." You whisper seductively and Clint grins.

"Hell yes!"

Capturing his lips once more, you both wriggle around a bit, struggling to find a comfortable position. Eventually you settle for your legs being thrown over his shoulders and he peels your underwear off.

You moan loudly as the cool air hits your soaked flesh.

"Oh babe I love how wet you get for me."

He voice trembles and you buck your hips as his middle finger pushes inside of you. The angle of your hips is perfect and he hits your g-spot right away.

"Fuck!" You cry and he groans wantonly.

He pumps his finger in and out of you, adding a second then a third.

You're thrashing underneath him, and he studies you fascinated at the way your toes curl against his back and the way a slight sheen of sweat marks your upper lip.

Fed up with waiting, Clint yanks his boxers down, groaning madly.

Wasting no time, hands clumsy and needy as they grip your thighs, he pushes himself inside of you in one fluid motion.

The air is knocked out of you. You're so full you can't stand it.

"Shit Clint!"

Clint just grunts in response.

His eyes never leaving yours, he rears back and thrusts hard and goes so so deep that you're slightly stunned.

He leans over you, and you're trapped by his body. Every movement forces him deeper and you moan loudly.

"Clint baby.  _Please"_

Something in him must snap because all of a sudden he's rearing back once more, slamming his hips forward at a devastating pace. Each thrust sends you hurtling towards your first orgasm and you honestly can't keep up. Clint's lips attack yours, nipping and sucking, swallowing every moan and plea.

_"Baby yes! Oh God..."_

You can't help but cry out, body on fire and thrashing. The muscles just below your stomach tightens deliciously and it is the only warning you get before you're both cumming hard.

"ARGH CLINT!"

He shakes violently above you, body quaking, riding out his own release and it's beautiful.

You stay there for a few moments, mesmerised.

Panting harshly, you disentangle yourselves, and wrap your arms around him.

"Wow", you whisper, still a little breathless, "that was.."

"Awesome!"

Clint exclaims and you laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Smiling warmly, he takes your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist.

"Are you tired hunny?"

He asks and the sex fiend from moments ago is replaced with the sweetest man you've ever met.

The fatigue only hits you now, as you stretch and yawn. Chuckling softly, Clint picks you up bridal style and places a kiss to your forehead.

"Come on Hun, let’s get you to bed."

With a content smile, you are asleep before he carries you to your room. Watching your breath for a moment calms him enough so that he can slip under the sheets beside you, wrap you in his arms and drift off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!! Especially you Laia x
> 
> There's a Loki one next :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. Xxx
> 
> Maxi x


End file.
